


The Pascal Mysteries

by TenMinuteLove (inkwellAnomaly)



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/TenMinuteLove
Summary: Play as the stupendous Dr. Karina Pascal, a scientist in Magic Kingdom Levianta and the sole furry on the Climb One!





	1. OSS: The Furry Scientist

> Start.  
Being the third-best scientist in Magic Kingdom Levianta isn't so bad, right? All this hard work, only to be overshadowed... it fills you with such sorrow, desu! But you can't give up! You have to try even harder! In the name of the moon rabbit, you'll punish your enemies!!!! >:3c

Your name is Karina Pascal, nya~ What do you do?

**A/N: This is the story of Karina Pascal, the lone furry on the Climb One.**

>retrieve arms

You have your gun.

>retrieve fursuit

It's currently in the works! Just some finishing touches, and then it'll be done!

>retrieve moon

You stare out of your office window and look at the moon - it's full. You... you want it.

What do you wish to the moon, you wonder?

>uwu as hard as you can  
>nya

You try your hardest!! You're such a cute rabbit!! UWU!!!!! (Do rabbits say nya?)

Your secretary, who had just entered to give you some paperwork, runs back out the door.

>squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk

Squawking is for birds, and you're not a bird!!

> vore paperwork

You decide to start small, and rip off a page!!

Om nom nom

>inspect paperwork before you vore it  
>to give the illusion of sanity

It seems to be an official circular for all staff at the Royal Institute! It seems Queen Merry-go-Round is going to be publicly announcing the start of Project Ma tomorrow. What fun!

You probably won't get chosen as the main scientist, though... It'll probably be Adam...

>look

You are currently inside your LAB inside the Leviantan Royal Institute. It's chock-full of scientific equipment which you'd rather not list.

>inspect fursuit

It's super duper kawaii, just like you! Specifically, it's a rabbit with light purple hair!

>inspect self

You’re wearing your trusty white lab coat, and have your light purple hair tied into two pigtails running down your face. You also have your lucky rabbit hair clip on!! You look very kawaii, if you do say so yourself.

You’d wear glasses, but you’re afraid you wouldn’t measure up to Seth Twiright’s fantabulous megane energy.

>eat adam

He's a teenager!! Very bad!!!!

>haunt the halls of the Royal Institute searching for Adam

You're likely to get in trouble... If only there was a way to disguise yourself...

>finish fursuit

You work as quick as you can, like some sort of... animal that's really quick!! You forget!!!

Your fursuit is finished in record time.

>haunt the halls of the Royal Institute searching for Adam  
>sneak around in your fursuit  
>that works as a disguise right

It's still night. You slip out of your lab (your secretary's already gone home) and go out into the halls. Slinking about, you see through your eyeholes what appears to be Adam!! It's his characteristic blue hair!!

What do you do now?

>go "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam" in the creepiest voice possible

"Hiiii Adaaaam...!"

Adam screams, and runs away! Now for the chase!

You dart after him!

>"fee fi fo fum i smell the blood of a leviantan"

You put on a scary voice, and run after him! He flees for his life!

>Scream "Hello and goodbye, Mr. Moonlit!"

"How do you know my name!!!"

He runs into his lab, and shuts the door.

>break down the door

It's a metal door! But you'll try!!

>knock first  
>we should be polite

That's true. You knock on the door.

>kick down the door  
>knock with your feet

You decide that hands are for chumps are use your feet to knock! You end up kicking the door!

"Please, whoever you are, go away! I-I'll call security!"

> knock  
> HEWWO?! MISTEW ADAM?!  
> MISTEW MOOOOOONWIT~ IM COMING IN~

"Hewwo?? HEWWO?!!! MISTEW ADAM!!!!"

You hear a guard's voice from down the hall.

"You there!"

><https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tz1FjI3E_6I>

Alas, you are no Big Bird. Your official height is 159cm.

>whelp  
>abscond  
>eat the guard  
>actually don't, just run

You get away from the scene of the crime! You swiftly run down the hall.

>do you still have your gun?

You left it in your lab! Dammit!!

>find the nearest unlocked door and hide there

You go to a door, any door, and hide inside.

It's pretty dark and cramped, and full of cleaning supplies. Must be a janitor's closet.

...Is that a dakimakura?

>backflip out nearest window

You get back out of the closet, and do an acrobatic fucking pirouette out the nearest window! No jail cell can contain Dr. Karina Pascal!!!

...That's what you would have said if you could actually bust through the window. Your backflip is evidently ill-fated; you hit the glass with a thud, and land on the floor.

> OWIE  
> cry  
>waaaaaah

You sob. You got boo-boos!

>eat dakimakura

You hightail it back to the janitor's closet, still managing to avoid the guards, and eat the dakimakura. Like literally eat it. Somehow.

You pass out.

> ==>

You wake up to the sound of the blaring television. You're somehow back in your lab. It is now morning.

"And so, in order to save our world, we must bring about this Project. Thank you for your support."

It's the queen's voice! She must be addressing the public.

You find a note from Seth on your forehead.

_"You owe me one. For saving you, and for that dakimakura."_

>take off your fursuit  
>as quietly as you can  
>then fucking book it  
>exit the closet

It's already off! You don't know where the fursuit is. Maybe Seth has it? You don't know.

The intercom turns on.

_"All Royal Institute staff. Last night, one of our professors was attacked by what appeared to be a HER dressed as a bunny. Please be advised accordingly. Our security protocols will be adjusted in light of this event."_

>cry and scream "my fursuit is nowhere to be found!"

You do so, just as Adam himself comes into your office.

"I beg your pardon...? Anyway, the Project's officially underway. I'm getting reports of some high magic concentration in Nemu in Heldogort, so I might go there soon to test for candidates."

>jump out of a window  
>or off the roof  
>or run into traffic

A/N: What is this, Bookmark of Demise? Let's keep to the story, please!

>I'll go with you

"I'll go with you! You seem tired, maybe you could use some help!"

"-Really? That'd be great. Yeah, I am a little tired. Last night, you see-- actually, I don't want to talk about it."

He doesn't suspect a thing! It's the perfect crime!

>plan to be the avenging bunny, the lupine phantom that haunts adam's nightmares until he resigns his position to you

You do so. Mwahahaha.

It doesn't occur to you in the slightest that you might have been infected with HER.

>just let me pack

You collect some of your essential tools, as well as several changes of clothing, and jam them all into a suitcase with an adorable heart pattern on it! Perfect!

Adam looks at you with amusement, as well as confusion.

"We're not leaving right now, you know."

>plot to murder adam on the way

How, though? The possibilities are endless, nya~

>that just means we can be creative~  
>what do you have

You have your gun. But that would be too messy.

> ==>

You are now in the car with Adam. He's driving. According to him, he didn't want to bring any extra people so as not to intimidate the Nemu villagers.

Now's your chance.

>x surroundings

You're in the Heldogortian countryside. Fields of trauben and other crops stretch as far as the eye can see.

So far, no witnesses in sight either.

**A/N: Here comes the murder!!! >_<**

>ask to pull over, let's take a break  
>walk with him a bit away from the road  
>just. Stretching your legs. Admiring the countryside.  
>just far enough you won't be seen from the road

"Let's take a break! You must be tired from driving. We should stretch our legs a little before we switch!" you say.

Adam seems to buy it.

"Sure..."

The two of you walk a bit, making idle chat about your other work, the recent goings-on (Apocalypse has been active lately), and the Project.

You kinda feel bad that you're going to kill him now.

>actually one thing: how good are you with magic

You're not good with casting magic, but you're pretty good at studying it!

You have your gun.

>shoot him in the back of the head  
>at where the spine meets the base of the skull  
>pull the trigger, Karina

It all leads up to this. Your scheming for all of fifteen minutes, everything! Nothing shall stand in your way now, except a bunch of other things that you may not have taken into consideration!

>imitate your creepy voice from last night  
>"Goodbye, Adam."

You do so.

"Wait, you're--"

The gunshot resounds across the countryside for dramatic effect.

Just kidding you have your silencer.

>don't  
>only dumb villains reveal their intentions before the target is killed  
>if you're going to say it say if after he's dead

Well, he's dead now. Time to say some more cool one-liners.

>"I would like your consent to harvest your organs." then say in a high pitched voice "yes sure please use my parts as you wish" then say "Okay good, consent established, consent is extremely important in the medical field"

You do some weird back-and-forth dialogue with yourself, except one of the parts has a fake voice. It's kind of... unsettling, even for someone like you. Oh well, you suppose it's time to expand your horizons. Try new things! Get even more unusual! Yay!!!

>"How tragic, to die before this great project had even begun"

You mutter that line like some sort of grisly, cold-hearted killer.

You feel super sugoi desu right now!!!!

>uh  
>do we bury the body  
>don't turn your back on the body  
>hide the body

You take a shovel from inside the car and bury Adam's body in the roadside. It's the perfect crime.

Just like burying someone in their own garden. Ha! The police will think it's a suicide.

>so  
>do we follow adam's lead?

Yeah sure why not.

You're on the road, off to Nemu village! What do you do on the way there?

>sing a happy song

You hum to yourself as you drive.

Lu li la la la, lu li la la la~

>and also maybe try to come up with how to explain why Adam is gone, once you come back to MKL

You could say that he attacked you, and then fled into the countryside! Yeah, that'll work!!

>take photos and be annoying and large-presenced like a tourist who doesn't know shit about the country they're visiting

With one hand on the wheel, you take photos with your other hand using your camera! They're all blurry, but you manage to get some decent shots of the countryside! Ooh trauben!!!

>or maybe you were attacked by bandits and adam died trying to save you  
>a bear ate adam  
>alternatively, he choked on his own shoe and died, how tragic  
>he saw a rabbit, fled into the woods, and eaten by a bear

You come up with those as backup stories. They're slightly less believable, you'd say. You hope the one you came up with works! Fingers crossed!!!!

>how many people knew the two of you were going to Nemu..?

Adam informed the rest of the staff by e-mail that he and you were going to Nemu. Hmm.

>Oh... he tried to save you by attacking the bandits that attacked you with his shoe, but he accidentally ate it instead. And then a bear ate him.

Yes... if each of the stories have a 20% chance of being believed, then best to combine them! That way it'll be 100% believed! Wow you're good at math.

>oh my god check if we're covered in blood

Oh yeah. You stop by a river and wash it off. Thankfully, there aren't any people there.

>what is our goal again?

Survey the populace for a potential candidate for the Project.

>okay go to Nemu

You drive there. The road inclines, and there's suddenly fog. The fog gets thicker and thicker. Eventually, the road ends and you drive on bare ground. There's some trees, which you're careful not to hit.

You can feel it in the air - there's some deep, ancient magic here.

>can you see any ghosts

You can't, although you can hear some chanting. You see a girl with emerald hair riding a donkey, with a veil over her face. Behind her, several people sing and chant, some playing wooden instruments.

>call out "hewwo?"

The chanting stops. One of the villagers speaks up.

"Who goes there?"

>nyahallo  
>Karina Pascal  
>The best, and most kawaii, scientist in this country

You introduce yourself as such.

The villager looks at you head to toe, suspicious.

"Well, Miss Pascal, this is Nemu village. In case you didn't know, outsiders usually welcome here unless they have a good reason."

The girl on the donkey looks at you, curious.

>do the nico nico nii as a greeting

You make eye contact with the girl, and perform the greeting.

She laughs, amused.

"What a funny one, this outsider! I'm liking her already!" she says to the other villagers.

>i come from the capital  
>i seek a woman with the greatest magic  
>i've heard that you village had a powerful magic concentration, so what better place to begin my search?

The girl laughs.

"Well, you can only expect the best. We Zvezdas are descended from the great earth god Held, you know."

"And may I know your name, miss?"

"Eve. Eve Zvezda."


	2. OSS: The Starry-eyed Girl

>strike a pose and say you have a proposition for her

You strike a mean disco pose and tell her what the deal is.

"Miss Eve, have you ever wanted to save the world?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, interest visibly piqued.

"Well, I have this proposition..." you say, cryptically. If you had glasses they would be shining right now.

>invite her to Levianta

"Would you like to come with me to Levianta?" you ask her.

"Nonsense!" one of the villagers shouts. "No one's ever left this village."

Eve gets off the donkey, and addresses her followers. "Please, give us some privacy! I'm having a conversation with this strange foreign woman." The villagers reluctantly disperse, going back into their huts.

"Now, let's go somewhere more private," Eve says, leading you inside her hut. It's larger than the others, and it's decorated with colorful, sweet-smelling flowers.

"Why do you want me to go with you to Levianta? I don't want for anything in this village, why should I leave?"

>the world needs you, Eve

"How so?"

"The Magic Kingdom faces destruction! Levia-Behemo is threatening to raze the world if they aren't reincarnated in human bodies. To do that, we need a woman with exceptional magical power."

Eve's face lights up.

"Well, you wouldn't have to look any further! Standing in front of you is the most powerful sorceress in the country, nay, the world!"

>i like your confidence  
>but is that true? Do you mean it?  
>to save the world, we need the best of the best  
>the cream of the cream of the crop  
>because she will hold the fate of the world in her hands, and we can only have the absolute

"You insult me, Dr. Pascal! They call me Star Maiden, Heiress of Held, Emissary to the Forest Spirits! I am the most powerful sorceress that has ever lived, and I will save the world!"

"So you'll do it? You'll come with me to Levianta?"

"I will! How do we get there?"

"I have a car!"

"Ah! A... car! Lovely!"

Eve clearly doesn't know what a car is.

>it's a steel wagon without horses

"Of course! I knew that..."

You stifle a laugh.

"The other villagers probably won't let me leave, though. They depend on me. I could use my magic to hypnotize them, but I can't with this... seal on me. I couldn't cut it off even if I wanted to. Perhaps some advanced technology could help?"

Eve lifts up her sleeve and shows you her wrist. On it is... a waterproof wristband??

>is there no pair of scissors in Nemu

"What are... 'scissors'?"

"Wait, I can show you..." you run off to the car and grab a pair.

>use scissors on band

You use the scissors to remove the wristband.

"How miraculous! I have so much to learn about the Magic Kingdom's technology!!"

Eve puts on a smirk, and then her eyes start glowing.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute."

She recites an incantation you can't quite make out, and then a ring of light surrounds her before expanding through the walls of her hut.

"We can leave now," she tells you.

>let's go!

"Yes! I'm so excited for this journey! You and I shall work together, and bring salvation to the land!"

>are there any loose ends you want to clear up first though eve

She tilts her head, and thinks for a bit.

"Hmm, nothing comes to mind!"

You're not one to second-guess yourself either, so you get into the car and drive off! It's not sunset yet, so you can't do that sequence from A Goofy Movie 2. You do, however, put on some disco music.

>well, that was easy

It certainly was!! You just killed Adam, took over his role for the project, and got yourself a test subject! Easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy! (You actually detest lemons and curse yourself for using such a metaphor.)

>plot to destroy Seth secretly

Seth's your colleague and all, but you've got dreams! Ambition! Goals! You're not giving up until you're the top scientist of the Magic Kingdom!

What do you do during the return trip?

>ask eve if she has a fursona

"What's that?" she asks.

You launch into a two-hour explanation of fursonas.

At the end of it all, you're at Levianta, and Eve, exhausted, tells you she's probably a deer or something. Any forest animal. Make it stop please.

>tell her she is a woman of taste

“Deer, huh... How exquisite! Impeccable taste! I expected nothing less from someone of your magical caliber!!”

Eve looks away bashfully.

As you park the car in front of the Royal Institute, you are accosted by the paparazzi as you get out. Blaring camera flashes, burning questions.

“Professor Pascal! What can you say about the disappearance of your colleague Professor Moonlit!”

>express your condolences  
>hang your head  
>"it was... an unfortunate incident"

“I’m sorry. Professor Moonlit was a precious colleague, and I regret to inform you all that he is no longer with us.”

The crowd of reporters quiets for a bit, before suddenly roaring again with questions.

>a shite what was our cover story again

Your draft is that you were attacked by bandits, and Adam defended you with his shoe, which he ended up eating, then he got eaten by a bear.

>idk say that you pray he'll be found again soon

“But how did Professor Moonlit die?”

You give your cover story. Eaten by a bear while defending from bandits! The reporters are in an uproar.

“I pray... he’ll be found...” you say tearfully. You’re really selling it, you’d say.

“But Professor Pascal, how can you say you hope he’ll be found if he was eaten by a bear in front of you?”

>"i was unable to retrieve his remains"  
>"more specifically, his arms"  
>"his last words, if I recall, were begging me to run for my life"  
>"he was a hero"  
>"boku no hero"

"I was unable to retrieve his remains. More specifically, his arms. I'm not sure if he was able to defeat the bear. The truth is lost in the darkness now."

You pause for dramatic effect.

"His last words, if I recall, were begging me to run for my life. He was a hero. In the words of the Jamataikokuans, 'boku no' hero. *My* hero."

>Also is he not part of the bear now?  
>I hope they find it, and thereby him, and shoot it

You suddenly flare up, and express your indignation with an also quizzical look!

"If we are to assume he was eaten, is he not part of the bear now? I hope they find it, and thereby him, and shoot it! That is what I meant!"

The reporters back down a bit. They get quiet, either out of mourning for Adam or respect for you.

>"I swear on my collection of bunny fursuits, I will see this bear hunted down and brought to justice! Then I will have it brought to me, and I shall spit in its face and tell it 'putang ina mo'!"

You open your mouth, poised to spew out more lies. Not careless lies, but those spun with the mastery and elegance of a spider in its web.

>WAIT DON'T ADMIT WE HAVE A FURSUIT  
>WE'RE STILL BEING WANTED

Oh yeah you forgot about that whole wanted thing. You instead revise your statement.

"I will see to it that this bear is hunted and killed! For striking down one of our bright minds in his prime!"

The reporters tilt their heads in confusion, offput by your words. They turn their attention to Eve in the car, and begin grilling you on her.

"Professor Pascal, is that your new test subject?"

"We noticed she has green hair! Is she a regular Elphe, or is she from the famous Nemu village?"

"Professor Pascal, do you think are the implications of bringing in a Held follower?"

>teach them fear  
>"no comment"

You give them an icy look after the last question.

"I do not wish to comment on any of this."

>"akita, neru"

"In the words of the Jamataikokuans, 'akita, neru'. I'm bored and I'm going to bed."

You lead Eve out of the car and walk towards the Royal Institute, shielding her from the paparazzi. She seems confused and overwhelmed with what's going on. Eventually, the two of you reach the doors, and the guards bar the persistent reporters from getting inside.

> ==>

Over the next few days, you administer several tests to Eve, making sure that she's in good physical health - she is. Queen Merry-Go-Round announces that Seth will be the one taking over the Project, and you hand Eve over to him.

You are now in the middle of your lab, with nothing to do. It's been a week since Seth took over.

>let's go on a joyride to calgaround

Yes, that sounds lovely! Although Calgaround is a pretty seedy place. In its heart is the citadel built by Apocalypse as their headquarters. Crime apparently runs rampant in the city, with few people from the capital going there. It's a no man's land, so the stories say.

>check on eve's status first  
>is seth treating her well?

You ask around the other scientists at the Royal Institute. It seems Seth is allowing Eve to adjust to the living conditions in Levianta, but he plans on performing preliminary tests soon to see if she can accept the Seeds of God.

>do you theoretically have clearance for access to the seeds of god

They're in short supply, locked up in a special vault that only the head scientist for the project (currently Seth) has the access code to.

>what nefarious things has Seth done

You're not quite sure, but some of your more loose-tongued colleagues have accused him of human experimentation and the creation of ghoul children.

>blackmail time

You plan on walking right up to Seth and threatening to expose his experimentation to the public. You've got a direct line to the newspapers, and the people aren't going to like it!

>Do we already know any dirt on Seth Twiright?

Although... you don't really have any solid proof. Hard to blackmail without proof. How would you get some...

>let's focus on getting to Calgaround first, we can think on the way

You rev up your car and set off for Calgaround, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This is the story of Karina Pascal, your story.

What do you do on the way there?

>wonder if you can commission anyone to draw your fursona without being arrested

Underground artwork... you'd probably have trouble finding someone who could draw your fursona and keep it a secret, although you'd be willing to try. No better to place to find a sketchy... well, sketch artist than in Calgaround.

>they do crimes in Calgaround, right?  
>maybe you can find someone who can spy on Seth for you

You've heard stories. Of a secret organization with information brokers all over. They gather intel, and sell it to people for the right price.

They're supposedly called the 'Association'.

>do we have money

You have quite a bit of savings as a scientist of the Royal Institute! Oh God you hope they accept credit card. Why are there no ATMs around here.

You did not think this through.

>oh my god  
>is there time to turn around

Argh, you're already more than halfway there! You suppose you could turn around, if you don't mind wasting gas...

>we could always beat em up to work for us

You're quite skilled with a gun, and have a remarkable running stamina, but even you know you're not good in a fight! You should probably make your next fursuit an armored one.

>contemplate your ability to build a mecha fursuit  
>turn around, we don't have time to become a mercenary

You swerve and make a death-defying u-turn, and hightail it back to the capital! Ideas flood into your head! An armored fursuit... or even a mecha one? The possibilities are limitless! Yes, yes, yes! This is it, this is your biggest breakthrough yet!

You get back to your lab, and vigorously draw up plans for your next fursuit. What will you call it?

>Fluffy

Fluffy! This will surely strike fear in the hearts of your enemies. You upload your plans into your fabrication machine, and it gets to work! Your new suit should be ready in a few hours.

> the fluffinator 3000  
> even better, the fluffy fighterinator

Fluffy the Fighterinator it is! Although you'll still call it Fluffy for short.

>donnie darko

Hmm... you decide to save that for a future fursuit.

Do you go back to Calgaround?

>take out some cash first  
>and a gun  
>can you get guns from an atm

You get your trusty gun from your cabinet! Your late grandfather wouldn't let you hear the end of it if you left the house unarmed!

>and some rope and a cloth and duct tape and chloroform (hopefully you don't need it)  
>make sure you have enough gas  
>and don't forget your towel  
>get yer towel

You make some additional preparations, packing rope, cloth, duct tape, chloroform, gas for your car, and a towel.

> do we actually know how to tie someone up?

You know a ton of ways to tie someone up! Some of those ways, you learned as a girl scout! The others... you learned when you were an adult.

**A/N: Good God... >_<;;;**

>we seem adequately armed for our quest  
>set off

You rev up your car, and once more set off for Calgaround! You've got a suitcase full of questionable equipment and a heart full of courage! Nothing can stop you now!

Why were you going to Calgaround again?

>shit we need ammo

You packed some as well! You're not *that* big of an idiot.

> furry art and blackmail

Ah yes! You were going to commission someone to secretly draw your fursona, as well as find a way to obtain evidence evidence of Seth's human experimentation to blackmail him with!

>just haul ass to calgaround before anyone asks what you're doing

You're on the way there, currently jamming to some nice disco tunes. It's all quite groovy. It's like you're in some ending credits. Why does the road look like it's never-ending? Why is there text to your left??

You might be running on too much coffee.

>read the text  
>find out who your voice actress is

Just as you turn your head towards it, it vanishes. Thank goodness, you were a bit afraid of what you'd do if you read something that would shatter your current paradigm of reality.

>listen for any chill ending music

You listen to the music you're playing on the car radio. Wow, it really is chill. Almost good enough to relax/study to, if you weren't an expert scientist with a disciplined mind that didn't require music to concentrate.


	3. OSS: The Shadow-hearted Woman

>explode  
>don't explode, actually  
>metaphorically explode  
>just look  
>look

You explode, activating your heretofore-unmentioned IRREGULAR POWERS, dying your hair blonde and ending the Third Period as you know it in a fiery maelstrom of death and destruction. What a fantastic twist, introducing a new mechanic this late into the story~!!

Just kidding.

You instead EXPLODE WITH EXCITEMENT, since this is your first time in such an unfamiliar locale. Oh look, is that someone being mugged?? How fascinating!!!

>i

You currently have A LENGTH OF ROPE, your GUN, a considerable amount of CASH, some DISCO CASSETTES, and a poorly-drawn sketch of your FURSONA.

>dramatis fursonae

You don't speak Italianyoumeanbeelzenian.

>examine disco cassettes

You have a great selection, perfect for long drives out in the LEVIANTAN COUNTRYSIDE bordering the heretic country known as HELDOGORT. Among them include some choice hits such as RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED FROM, SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THING, I WILL SURVIVE, and DANCING QUEEN. You'd say you've got a pretty modern taste when it comes to music. Yup, definitely the avant-garde, new-age songs of the times.

You are so hip.

>INVESTIGATE MUGGING  
>EQUIP GUN

Oh right, someone's getting mugged! Stupid short attention span. Gun cocked, you exit your car all stealthily. Best not to give away your location! You are an expert of espionage, an agent of the night. If you were a chemist you would have discovered a new element and called it Surprise.

>scream "hey, are you getting mugged?" to the possible muggee

"HEY, ARE YOU GETTING MUGGED?!!" you scream. Shit, why'd you do that?

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" says the victim. Judging from the voice, he seems to be male. The hooded mugger sees you, lets go of the man, and runs away into an alley.

Pursue them, or help the man?

>help the man  
>are you hurt?  
>what shit did they steal?  
>hum I WILL SURVIVE

"Ah, thank you... Really, I am grateful..." the man says, brushing himself off as you help him up. "They were trying to get my wallet, but I wouldn't give it. They were about to win until you showed up. Thank goodness for that, haha..."

"Are you hurt? I think I can bring you to the nearest clinic--"

"Oh no, it's fine, miss scientist. I think I'll be able to call my family, just need to charge up my communicator. Thank you so much for this though, may I get your name...?"

>wait do we need to use a fake name

You guess...? I mean, best not to swagger around with your status, here of all places.

>Call me Levita de Barizolissima

"...That doesn't sound like a real name. Anyway, whoever you are, I'm grateful for your help. You really saved me back there, who knows what could have happened. Oh! And my name's Wei. Wei Lucif," the man says. "I hope we can cross paths again someday."

He extends his hand, and you shake it. The hand, I mean. Not shake it as in bust a dance move. Just so we're being clear.

You wait with him for a bit, and soon enough, a battered-looking car comes to pick him up, presumably to take him home. You think you can hear his family fussing over him when they arrive.

What do you do now?  
>listen in

"Ugh, Wei, how many times have we told you not to get wrapped up with the Association and Apocalypse! Look at you now!"

"But mom, it's fine, I got--"

The door closes, and the car drives off.

You hear some beeping, and realize that one of your MACHINES is going off from the back of your car! It seems that someone with HIGH MAGIC ENERGY is nearby! Hmm, not really in line with your current goals, but it might be worth investigating!

>owo?  
>investigate

You look at the READINGS, and wow, they're off the charts! This machine is what the Project Ma recruiters initially used to scout areas for any HIGH-POWER MAGIC USERS.

You decide to drive around and see where the magic readings are coming from. After some time, you come upon a bar, and judging by what you see from outside, there appears to be a BRAWL breaking out! You hear shouting, people being hit, and magic blasts all over the place!

What do you do?

>arm urself and walk in like a boss  
>do a jojo walk reference  
>WATASHI GA KITA

You take your gun and walk in, all cool. Like an anime character getting ready for a fight. You can almost feel SHONEN ENERGY radiating off your body.

Inside, it's pure chaos! Most of the people are casting spells all over the place, while some are just fighting with their fists. You notice a BROWN-HAIRED GIRL with RED CLOTHING get cornered by some thugs.

Do you save her?

>save her  
>assist  
>get a fierce look and say ''hey pack of thugs.. pick on someone your own size''  
>suplex thugs

You quickly load some FIREWORKS BULLETS into your gun, since you don't actually want to kill someone. You fire at them, careful to not hit the girl, and knock them back in an explosion. The girl looks at you, confused, and on your prompting, runs out of the bar with you.

"T-thanks. For that."

>no problem  
>it was the right thing to do

"Tch. I wouldn't say that. Though maybe it's not my place to know what's right or wrong," the girl says. She looks at you more closely. "What's a scientist like you doing all the way out here?"

>im looking for someone

"I'm looking for someone," you say.

"Hmm. Who in particular? If you don't mind me asking. I'm not one to stretch my neck out for people, but hey, I owe you one."


End file.
